Estação
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Coleção de Shot's. - Como é a vida a cada estação! - Presente para a Sabaku no T.-
1. Flores

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e não ganho nada por isso. E se fosse o Shikamaru seria meu!

**Ship: **Shikamaru/Temari  
**Classificação: **M |  
**Autora: **Kuchiki'Rukia13

-

**Oferecimentos:** Laari, mais conhecida como Sabaku no T., pois foi ela quem me deu a Luz, para essa Short

* * *

A primavera chegará, mesmo que ninguém mais saiba seu nome, nem acredite no calendário, nem possua jardim para recebê-la.

(Primavera – Cecília Meireles)

* * *

**Flores -**

Ao fundo do clã Nara lá estavam eles, sentados ao pé de uma arvore.

Ela achava diferente de Suna, naquela estação do ano, as flores se abriam, e liberavam seus perfumes, deixando a atmosfera mais aconchegante. Enquanto em sua terra natal, a única diferença que ocorria, eram os ventos mais constantes, deixando o clima fresco e gostoso, e uma única flor rara do deserto se abrir.

Não era a primeira vez que ficavam assim, apenas sentados, olhando a dança que as pétalas de flores faziam no ar.

Não era do seu feitio, ser romântica, mas naquele momento, não estava ligando para o que era ou não do seu feitio, pois sentir aqueles braços fortes rodeando sua cintura, a respiração quente e calma dele, batendo contra sua nuca, fazendo-a entorpecer, e esquecer que o mundo a sua volta existia.

Ele levou uma das mãos até o rosto dela, fazendo-a virar lentamente para olhá-lo. E com um olhar, ele a disse que a amava, e foi correspondido com um beijo, calmo e apaixonado.

* * *

**N/A¹:** Sim essa foi quase uma drabble eu sei, mas é que eu achei tão Kawai, que não quis colocar dialogos.

**N/A²:** Eu coloquei a class: **M** porque eu não sei o que eu vou escrever até o final.

**N/A³:** Se chegou até aqui, não custa nada, mas nada mesmo, apertar o _butão_zinho verde ai em baixo e me deixar feliz, e lembre-se, eu saberei que você leu, e puxarei seu pé se não deixar uma _review_zinha! -q


	2. Nuvens

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e não ganho nada por isso. E se fosse o Shikamaru seria meu!

**Ship: **Shikamaru/Temari  
**Classificação: **M |  
**Autora: **Kuchiki'Rukia13

-

**Oferecimentos:** Laari, mais conhecida como Sabaku no T., pois foi ela quem me deu a Luz, para essa Short

**

* * *

**

Mas em ti o verão será eterno,

E a beleza que tens não perderás;

Nem chegarás da morte ao triste inverno

(Soneto 17 – William Shakespeare)

* * *

**Nuvens –**

Se fosse há um tempo atrás, poderia dizer – como sempre -, mas como ela estava ali, não poderia mais.

Ele estava deitado ao pé da arvore, olhando as nuvens, mas às vezes seu olhar desviava, para a ela, que estava a sua frente, treinando com seu grande leque.

O dia estava belo, os pássaros cantavam, e o sol mostrava o seu brilho como nunca, deixando o ar quente.

Não tinha duvidas que ficar olhando o corpo dela, se movimentar, conforme fazia os jutsus, enquanto corria, para desviar das kunais, que o irmão dela lançava em sua direção, era mais prazeroso que olhar as nuvens.

Mas assim que era pego com o seu olhar preso no corpo, nas formas dela, Kankuro, lhe lançava um olhar ameaçador.

Problematico, pensava ele enquanto revirava os olhos e voltava a olhar as belas formas das nuvens.

Não tão belas quanto às dela, pensou ele novamente, dando uma olhada rápida das curvas de sua kunoichi, e suspirou.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou, mas se não tivesse sentindo, aqueles lábios delicados sobre os seus, e um peso sobre seu quadril, talvez ainda continuasse dormindo, mas ao olhar para o céu, percebeu que ainda era cedo.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou assim sentiu os braços dele enlaçar sua cintura e puxando-a para mais próximo de si.

- Acho que poderia ficar apreciando as nuvens mais um pouco. – respondeu ele, depositando um singelo beijo sobre a face dela.

- Pequena correção, ficar dormindo, no meio do campo de treinamento! – disse ela olhando-o com um olhar sério. – Nunca lhe falaram que isso é perigoso?

- Tenho alguém que me proteja! – respondeu ele, puxando-a para mais perto, e beijando-lhe os lábios.

- Mas e se eu fosse o perigo? – ela sussurrou contra o ouvido dele

- Continuaria aqui com todo prazer! – ele respondeu, roubando-lhe outro beijo.

- Vamos ficar aqui ou vamos para o lago, aproveitar o sol? – disse ela ofegante e com os lábios inchados.

- Teremos o resto do verão para aproveitar o sol! – e a beijou novamente.

* * *

**N/A¹:** Ta ficou sem graça, eu não gostei DD:, poderia ter sido melhor

**N/A²:** Eu coloquei a class: **M** porque eu não sei o que eu vou escrever até o final.

**N/A³:** Se chegou até aqui, não custa nada, mas nada mesmo, apertar o _butão_zinho verde ai em baixo e me deixar feliz, e lembre-se, eu saberei que você leu, e puxarei seu pé se não deixar uma _review_zinha! -q


	3. Folhas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e não ganho nada por isso. E se fosse o Shikamaru seria meu!

**Ship: **Shikamaru/Temari  
**Classificação: **M |  
**Autora: **Kuchiki'Rukia13

-

**Oferecimentos:** Laari, mais conhecida como Sabaku no T., pois foi ela quem me deu a Luz, para essa Short

* * *

Não há pressa, entretanto  
No outono quero ficar  
Todo o tempo que puder  
Partilhando com você.

(Outono - Tere Penhabe)

* * *

**Folhas –**

Já faziam duas semanas, que ela partira para sua terra natal, não sabia se conseguiria ficar mais um dia longe dela.

Estava sentado ao pé de sua arvore favorita, ao fundo de seu clã.

Via as folhas caírem, algumas amareladas, outras em tons de vermelho, muitas delas forrando o chão, mas nada era belo quando ela não estava ali.

Deu uma tragada em seu cigarro, soltando-a logo em seguida.

Não por muito tempo, pensou ele levantando-se e caminhando lentamente até sua casa.

O vento forte batia contra sua face, conforme andava rapidamente na direção dele.

As folhas secas caiam ao lado dele, com o olhar entediado, mas com as formas másculas, movimentando-se com lentidão, deixando-o mais charmoso.

Talvez fosse a distância, talvez fosse o amor que tinha aumentado em seu peito, ela não sabia responder, mas ele naquele momento estava perfeito, não só naquele.

Vendo-a se aproximar, com as faces coradas, os cabelos já soltos, voando contra o vento, cada vez mais perto, as curvas se movimentando lentamente a cada passo que ela dava.

Viu-a levar as mãos ao laço vermelho que prendiam seu leque, e com cuidado desfazendo-o, sem quebrar o contato visual.

Sem se agüentar, apressou o passo e quebrou a distancia entre ele, dando-lhe um beijo sôfrego, apaixonado e saudoso.

Ele a pegou no colo, sem quebrar o beijo, pouco ligando para as coisas que deixaram no percurso.

* * *

**N/A¹:** Bom, eu sinto que falta algo, mas como ELE disse que estava bom, eu postei! Não um verso/poesia/frase mais bonita sobre o Outono... Mas tudo bem... Tenho que agradecer a Bruna-san, pois foi ela quem me ajudou com a frasezinha dali.

**N/A²:** Eu coloquei a class: **M** porque eu não sei o que eu vou escrever até o final.

**N/A³:** Se chegou até aqui, não custa nada, mas nada mesmo, apertar o _butão_zinho verde ai em baixo e me deixar feliz, e lembre-se, eu saberei que você leu, e puxarei seu pé se não deixar uma _review_zinha! -q


	4. Neve

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e não ganho nada por isso. E se fosse o Shikamaru seria meu!

**Ship: **Shikamaru/Temari  
**Classificação: **M |  
**Autora: **Kuchiki'Rukia13

-

**Oferecimentos:** Laari, mais conhecida como Sabaku no T., pois foi ela quem me deu a Luz, para essa Short.

* * *

Não pense que o inverno  
É totalmente triste e feio  
A chuva cai com menos freqüência  
Quando o sol bate, nele me aqueço...

**(Inverno Eterno – B.S Sousa)**

* * *

**Neve –**

Não sabia qual era a pior parte.

Estar ali sozinha, estar sentindo frio, ou ver aquelas partículas brancas cobrarem tudo que podia.

- Maldito conselho, maldito inverno, maldita vila! – brigava ela, com o que nem poderia lhe escutar.

Já estava tomando a quarta caneca de chá, para ver se conseguia se manter quente, mas em vão.

Nem a água mais quente, poderia acabar com aquele frio que sentia.

Murmurava coisas que nem ela mesma sabia o que era.

Continuava em pé ao lado da janela, olhando a neve cair com mais vigor. E se deixando levar em pensamentos, de que sua terra natal, não era assim, e que em momentos como aquele, eram os que mais sentia falta de Suna, e como sentia.

Sem que ela percebesse, entrou em sua casa vagarosamente, retirou as blusas mais grossas, pendurando-as.

Ao se aproximar, não conseguiu segurar o riso, quando ela o percebeu e se virou.

Ela estava com o edredom enrolado na cabeça como um véu, com sua calça moletom, de meias coloridas e pantufas.

Ela se mediu de cima a baixo, e fechou a cara.

- É porque está muito frio! – justificou-se. Enquanto ele ria.

- Eu não disse nada. – disse ele com um fio de voz que tinha, pois faltavam ar em seus pulmões.

- Mas continua rindo! – afirmou ela apertando ainda mais o edredom sobre o corpo. – Odeio essa época do ano!

- Mas se eu falar que é a que eu mais gosto, você acredita? – perguntou ele, olhando-a de cima a baixo, já controlando o riso.

- Ficar se enchendo de roupa, e mesmo assim tremendo de frio, com as mãos congelando. – disse ela soprando as próprias mãos para esquentá-las. – Dispenso!

Ele andou até a lareira com colocou lenha e com uma tarja explosiva acendeu o fogo.

- Quanto mais roupa mais gostoso! – disse ele se aproximando dela perigosamente.

- Não vejo o porquê! – respondeu ela se encolhendo, sentindo seu corpo tremer, de frio.

Shikamaru se aproximou, segurando no edredom e puxando-o e a abraçando logo em seguida. Selou os lábios dela com um beijo rápido e se aproximou do ouvido dela.

- Pois demora mais para tirar! – disse com um tom de voz sedutor, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha em seguida.

Temari sentiu o corpo estremecer novamente, mas não soube se era culpa do frio que estava sentindo, ou da onda de calor que invadiu seu corpo. Enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele, puxando-o para um novo beijo.

Ela levou a mão até os cabelos dele, soltando-os e segurando-o enquanto ele lhe mordia, lambia e chupava seu pescoço.

Ela não sabia se era a casa ou seu corpo que tinha esquentado, mas ela precisava tirar aquelas blusas. Assim que levou uma das mãos até a primeira blusa que estava vestida, mas antes que conseguisse livrar-se dela, Shikamaru a impediu.

- Vou lhe ensinar a gostar do inverno! – disse ele puxando-a para o sofá, fazendo-a sentar. Ajoelhando-se entre as pernas dela, levantou a primeira blusa vagarosamente.

Ele a abraçou, sentindo o corpo dela tremer em seus braços, beijando-a novamente, suas mãos – tentavam – acariciar todas as partes do corpo dela, mas as peças de roupa o impediam.

Ao perceber que ela já havia se acostumado com aquela temperatura, retirou mais uma das blusas que ela estava usando.

- Céus, quanta roupa. – disse ele ao perceber, que por debaixo daquela blusa que ele havia acabado de tirar, tinha mais duas.

- Não foi você que disse que era melhor? – disse ela ajudando-o a tirar a próxima blusa.

- Sim é melhor, mas não quando se quer sentir logo sua pele contra a minha! – disse ele olhando-a intensamente, Temari corou, ajudando-o a tirar o colete.

O fogo da lareira continuava a esquentar o ambiente, mas ela sabia que o calor que estava sentindo era por causa do contato das mãos dele pelo seu corpo. Ele estava sendo paciente ao tirar cada peça de roupa, mas para ela, estava demorando uma eternidade, talvez ele devesse terminar logo com isso.

Ela segurou a camiseta dele levantando-a, sem que ele pudesse parar seus movimentos, o puxou para um beijo.

- Então vamos fazer com que essa distancia acabe logo! – respondeu ela levantando sua camiseta, - a ultima – em fim, ficando somente com sua peça intima.

Ele a abraçou sentindo a pele dela contra a sua, e sem aviso prévio a pegou no colo e a carregou para o quarto.

A colocou na cama, e deitou-se por cima, beijando-a intensamente, já sentindo sua calça apertar, como se fosse explodir.

Temari sentido o volume roçar em sua coxa, abriu a calça dele fazendo com que ele soltasse um grunhido de prazer, quando ela começou a estimulá-lo.

- Assim você dissipa a minha paciência! – disse ele, quando se afastou do pescoço dela que por sinal já estava todo marcado.

- É isso que eu quero! – ela moveu, ficando por cima dele e no processo deixando-o somente com a cueca boxer preta. Ela o beijou rapidamente nos lábios, e se dirigiu para o pescoço, beijando e mordendo.

Sentiu uma das mãos dele pousar em seu quadril, fazendo com que ela se movesse cada vez mais, e a outra sobre sua nuca puxando-a para outro beijo.

Em um movimento rápido, fazendo com que ela ficasse novamente por baixo, desceu beijando-a, com as mãos abeis tirou o sutiã que naquele momento só estava sendo um empecilho para eles. Enquanto suas mãos tomavam conta da calça de moletom que ela ainda vestia.

Em instantes, que mais pareciam eternidade para os dois, as ultimas peças de roupas voaram um canto qualquer do quarto.

Então com o resto de paciência que ainda tinha a penetrou, lentamente, fazendo com que os dois gemessem de prazer.

E se amaram, nem a neve que caia lá fora poderia esfriar os corpos que cada vez mais se aqueciam com cada movimento, cada investida que davam um contra o outro. Chegaram ao êxtase juntos.

Então em fim, Temari finalmente aprendeu a apreciar o inverno. Talvez até mais do que gostaria, mas aquela era a estação que ela mais gostava.

* * *

Em fim consigo finalizar uma fic. /o/

AMEI escrever essa fic.

Obrigada Laari.

E tomara que você tenha ficado feliz com o presente.

Mereço uma review? Se sim aperte o butãozinho verde aee, e se não também aperte para me xingar, responderei sua review com todo o prazer do mundo!


End file.
